This invention relates to cab units, such as sleeper cab unit cabs for use with trucks and the like.
In the past, truck-tractor-trailer rigs used for long distance hauling of goods have sometimes been provided with sleeping compartments for the drivers. The sleeping compartments have been provided in the rear of and as part of the truck cab itself. In other instances, the sleeping compartment has been provided in a separate sleeping cab unit mounted on the truck frame behind the truck cab.
In general, the present invention relates to the construction and methods of construction of sleeping cab units mounted on the truck frame behind the truck cab. The sleeping cab unit comprises a one-piece outer box-like shell made of fiberglass reinforced plastic materials with core materials integrally bonded to interior surfaces of the shell without joints or seams or separate connecting devices such as rivets and bolts so as to prevent water and air leakage. The sleeping cab unit is of relatively light weight and relatively high strength as compared with prior art units. In addition, wind resistance and the cost of manufacture have been significantly reduced while also providing improved insulation and eliminating vibrational problems. Maintenance problems have been reduced, appearance has been substantially improved and comfort has been greatly increased resulting in less fatigue to the driver and improved safety.
In the presently preferred and illustrative embodiment of the invention, the sleeping cab unit comprises a one-piece box-type shell having a bottom wall portion providing a floor, an upper wall portion providing a roof, front and rear vertically extending side wall portions and a pair of vertically extending side wall portions made of fiberglass reinforced plastic material with lightweight porous core materials integrally bonded to the fiberglass to form a high-strength lightweight solid one-piece integral sleeping cab unit. After forming of the closed shell with the core materials attached thereto, various openings, such as for windows and doors, are cut through the wall portions. The inside of the sleeping cab unit is then finished by mounting of covering materials on the core materials. The inside of the sleeping cab unit may have various built-in accessory structures such as a sleeping bunk or shelf for supporting a mattress, cabinets for storing articles and clothes, receptacles for appliances, such as refrigerators and cooling devices. Other features of the present invention include mounting frame structure for attachment of the sleeping cab to the truck frame, and tunnel means for connection of the truck cab directly to the sleeper cab.